Ever After & Then After
by BluMoonLeo
Summary: Danielle and Henry’s sons find something new that sailed from the seas and the story unfolds with a different twist of after the sweet Ever After. As we all find new challenges along the road we call life.
1. Chapter 1

**Ever After**

**& Then After**

Prologue

It was a quiet night the stars were shining brightly against the blackness as the moon did not show its face. The whirling winds stirred only a little, breathing past the walls and in to the rich carpeting. Down the halls and past the paintings to a room decorated to fit a king or queen. It flowed toward drapes that enclosed a large bed, hiding a living and resting soul within passing to caress the feminine brow with a warm draft. She sighed in content, sleeping deeply…before awakening with a loud gasp. And as all peaceful nights were, everyone was asleep, until the her cries filled the room and out into the halls of the castle. Everyone was awoken by the pained screaming that came from the queen's chamber and the halls filled with buzzing traffic. People rushed to do their job quickly, bringing a bowl filled with hot water and towels, bringing anything and everything that was needed to add in Queen Danielle's child birth.

"Breath Danielle, oh breath mistress!" said a voice but it was not registered by the laboring woman. A few other voices could be overheard out in the hall, their calls loud with furious endeavors, giving directions and then all went silent except for Danielle's heavy panting and moaning. She screamed once more but kept up her breathing as directed.

"Push now, push!" Danielle did as she was told. She was in labor for hours, delivering her child into this world. The pain was scorching in her stomach and her forehead covered in sweat. It was not for another hour before she gave birth to the child.

"It is a boy" they announced and you could hear the note of joy in their voice. "Bring in King Henry to see his son" the nursing maid said to another servant. A groan came from Danielle she was apparently still feeling pain. She turned her head in the pillow still breathing deeply.

King Henry came as a servant had fetched him from the hall. He had been up also during the whole thing and sitting on pens and needles as the dawn crawled upon the castle. His nerves were almost shot, as he worried for his wife and unborn child. After racing into the room so desperately wanting to see them both, he was over flowing with joy once he saw the brawling baby boy in the nursing maids arms. It was a very joyous time to have a son born but having a daughter born wouldn't have made a difference to Danielle or Henry as their love for the child would be the same.

A large smile settled on Henry's face when the boy stopped wailing as he took him into he's arms. These moments were to be treasured and he could not take his eyes off his son once he was given to him. Danielle moaned out incoherent words but they were understood, she was concerned for her baby and Henry looked to her in worry. He started forward but the nursing maid told him to not step closer as she recognized that Danielle was in pain. It was the sound of Danielle crying out again that ripped the confidence from him. Henry did not understand anything about a woman's labor of giving birth to a child so he immediately went into panic and was removed from queen's delivery room, his son taken for the moment into steady capable hands. He was now in concern of his wife.

Danielle gripped the sheets, teeth tightly clenched. The nursemaid checked her for any signs of injury but there was none. "Oh my goodness, breath mistress, breath!" Danielle heard before she exerted energy once more, feeling the slip and pull before falling to rest.

A servant left out to see to Henry to tell him the news. She walked briskly and stopped to watch him for a moment as he was pacing back and forth quite heavily, his features drawn down into concentration. It was when he took another turn to keep pacing that he noticed her. His face stricken "Yes…?" he asked, wanting to know what went wrong.

"You have twins your majesty" she said with a soft smile, happily relaying the news.

Ch1

"Nineteen years later"

The sea was peaceful, the voyage quiet at this late time of night but there was one soul wide awake, one who should have not been, and stood close to the banister of the ship's starboard side. The stars glistened in the deep night sky, a few scarce clouds floated slowly but surely across it, only blocking the quarter moon sometimes from view.

"El" called a familiar voice. "What are you doing up here by yourself? You should be asleep" they said. The young soul El turned to see the man and addressed them "I could not sleep, uncle" El's voice softer and lighter than what was fit for the image that was portrayed by the small figure. A few other shipmates roamed the pier, doing their nightly job among the large ship. This particular vessel did shipments back and forth to the Americas.

"You need your rest none the less…" the man said softly before continuing to say "Try sleeping once more; I will see you in the morning" the man ordered turning to leave. Tomorrow they would be docking off the coast of France, then adding and subtracting shipments. El turned from the endless sea to head to bed, tomorrow morning they'd see land.

x

Dawn hit the horizon with brilliant light. Fast moving hooves hit the ground pounding, eating up the feet in front of them. The horses turned as the rider's commanded it, going to jump over a bush then. They were being ridden by two men, racing across the lands to the edge where the earth met the seemingly endless sea. As they whisked past trees and bushes that lined a hidden trail, it was the one wearing a fresh autumn red cap that pulled a head, a smug grin on his face as he took a glance back. The one wearing a deep brown cloak returned it as he caught his companion's look and wished his steed to move faster, as they were nearing their finish. The ships and docks were coming into view.

The red cloak won as he entered the roads to the docks first and slowed on his way down. Still wearing a soft grin as he waited for his companion to gallop up next to him, he eyed the people further below that were on the move, pushing around cargo with horses and chatting with each other about business. "You always win!" came the gentle yet playful voice; its tone having deepened over the years, the baritone sound settling in his voice enough to fit a young man of nineteen years of age.

"You take your turns too slow, Lil' prince" said his companion in reply.

"You need to stop calling me that you know…" his sentence was halted by their paths being blocked by a carriage, their horses stopping short. Immediately the red cloaked companion's face fell and went slightly stern.

"I'm terribly sorry, gentleman" the carriage driver said with a low casual voice, taking in who they were only after he's eyes turned to them and his eyes opened wider. "Oh-P-P-Prince Colin and Prince William" he stuttered and then nodded to them respectfully, "I'm sorry your highnesses" he said then while urging his horse on. Both princes eyed the carriage before moving further.

"I can't believe you got me to ride out here…" Prince Colin finally said to his brother as they slowly rode closer to the ships at the docks.

"You can't deny you wanted to go for a ride with your brother and what's the harm in coming here" William responded while getting off his horse as they were now close enough to the docks to see the large ships as more people crowded around, walking past the two princes to continue their morning. Colin took the reins of his horse after getting off and began to walk, mostly behind his brother, tagging along wherever he wanted to go.

"You know there's no problem coming here it's just that mother and father would be furious with us once they found out we went without escorts…" he reconsidered this for a moment, "well at least father will be."

"Yes, yes-but isn't it worth it, the fresh air in your face…" he turned to Colin, "no one to bug you about what you can and can't do" he smiled.

Colin shook his head at this but allowed the faintest of smirks to show and if anyone else looked at him they would think that he wasn't but William knew he was even without looking at Colin.

"Yes, the strong scent of sea and the busy people at the docks…Why was it again that you wanted to come here, exactly?" Colin asked sarcastically, a little playfulness edging into his tone although he knew there was a point to their travel out here and not having escorts might mean trouble-other than their parent's voices of authority in the end. Colin stopped as he noticed his brother eying something in the distance, his own eyes went to find what it might be, and there it stood gleaming with cotton white sails and a red painted finish, a docked ship named the _Katelina_. It was beautiful. Colin's eyes filled with mirth that this was undoubtedly what drew he's brother's attention. With it's milky white sails and red polished wood it was striking amongst the other ships at the dock. Colin agreed wholly about it's beauty. As he further examined the boat William pulled away to get closer to this vessel and it was not until he boarded the ship that Colin noticed that he's brother was out of reach from him... Colin sighed out loud and immediately began to make he's way through the slew of people on the pier to retrieve his brother. Though William was very sweet he could also get himself into situations that he'd try to call adventures and Colin wanted to be near him at all times.

William stepped abroad the ship, no one seemed to pay him any mind as he nosed around. This was his second time being abroad a ship. The first time was something very much smaller…When he and his brother were younger they had a present given to them which was an extremely small sail boat that was big enough for two young boys. They'd taken it out on a lake and sailed on the middle of the lake for a couple of hours pretending to be king's of the lake. Well William pretended to be the king of the lake anyway and they'd jump into the water after wards and swim around. Colin believed that this love for boats actually started when they were younger being given small wooden carved toys of different sorts, sail boats being one of them, but this particular memory served as the final settlement for William's love for boats and since then William was interested in ships which was a part of the reason they were here at the docks in the first place.

William turned and bumped into someone, his attention was so much on the ship that he hadn't been paying attention to anything, that included the loud voices and footsteps against the wood of the ship. People were unloading and loading stuff on and off the ship and William accidentally stepped into someone's path. But luckily for him they were carrying nothing but a roped net. "You should watch where you're going…" they said as they're sentence fell short as they eyed him up and down. The young man looked as if to say something else when a voice called out in their direction. "William!" the voice was strong and giving hint to annoyance. A man followed soon after and emerged on the foot of the ship, he walked right up to William and grabbed him by the arm.

"Father's guards are here, we have to go" he said, looking steadily at William, his eyes intensely serious.

The shorter young man stood there, rooted to the spot staring at the both of them, as he was seeing double. He blinked twice, three times, as the two men were so a like yet different. William groaned as Colin felt the eyes that were looking at them. Turning, his strained eyebrows made him look fierce and as they locked onto the young man who was staring he noticed the boys cheeks flared red but there was a questioning there as he wondered at the young man's blatant stare. This young man still couldn't get a word out and Colin decided that it wasn't important and turned back to William to escort him off the ship.

"El, what are you doing?" called another as William and Colin went to leave the ship. El turned sharply to the man after watching them leave.

"Sorry sir" El said before moving along to carry out his duties.

x

"What were you both doing at the docks and without escorts, not informing anyone of where you were going?" said Henry, a little upset that they left without saying anything, as he sat down in his chair to look at his two son who were back home safely now.

"It was my entire fault father as Colin didn't really…"

"Didn't really what?" Henry cut off.

"Both William and I wanted to go the docks to see the ships…We don't really need escorts" Colin supplied. Henry sighed as he looked at his sons further; they were so grown now and very much like their parents.

"Yes…I suppose not, as you both are nineteen now" Henry said in return. They were growing up so fast. Too fast for Henry's liking, he enjoyed them so much as children he wished they'd never get older but alas that isn't how it works.

Just then Danielle walked in and went up to both their sons and gave them kisses on the cheeks before going up to her husband. Both brothers took it as a dismissal and left the room.

"You don't know what do with them" she said quietly with a smirk. Henry was in a daze, only hearing the sound of her voice but not really comprehending what she said.

"What?" he looked up at her as she came closer to take his hand and made him stand with her.

"You don't know what to do with them because they are so much like the mixture of us both" she said once more but adding her meaning, the smile still there. Henry held her waist and sighed, this was his answer which was a yes.

"They will be alright" she said to him quietly in his ear.

"Yes and racing off whenever they get the chance" he supplied back, Danielle laughed. He smiled down at her and cupped her face lovingly before planting a kiss on her mouth.

After the day died down and the night began to creep back in with the silence of crickets and twinkling stars, the docks were bare of life and hardly a soul stirred. El was situated in a personal part of the boat, as El did not bunk with the other shipmates or wherever among the ship, it was not needed. Near the captain's log was where El's room was. El was seated in front of a mirror, just staring at one's self, a hand finally creeping up to pull off the hat that covered up the soft dark limp curls underneath it. Short tendrils fell just around the ears, flicking about the cheeks and the nap of the neck...the removal of the hat immediately uncovered the soft face that hid under the shadow of the hat. Those soft rosy cheeks and lips showed the feminine side of this individual but never gave way to the fact this young man was actually a girl. El's wide eyes and thin eyebrows did even littler to hide this fact and now open and obvious, this delicate face was playing the facade of a young man.

A hard knocked was heard and she turned, to tell them it was fine to come in, knowing it could be only one person. "Everything alright in here?" came the gruff voice after the person entered.

"Yes, just fine Uncle Ben" she said with a knowing smile. He always came around to check on her. He stood there for a moment just staring at her before making a comment.

"You look so much like your mother…" he said then, a sad look almost reaching his eyes while a gentle smile graced he's lips.

"But I still have a lot of my father in me" she said in reply, it was as though they'd been saying this many times over the years, a common thing that was said between them. They both smiled warmly before he left to check on other things around the ship. El turned back to the mirror and brushed her hair for a few moments, her thoughts wandering on the earlier events of the day.

When El was up and about the next day her Uncle came looking for her. "Ella" he said as he walked up to her while on deck, he normally didn't spurt out her more feminine name up on deck so she turned a bit surprised.

"Yes?" she asked, turning to meet his gaze, curious as to what he needed.

"I need you to make an important run for me, it'll be a bit far but I'll have a horse ready for you to ride."

"Ride? What no wagon?" she questioned, pondering the weight of this delivery.

"No it's small, but it needs to be delivered to the royals by today, I brushed it off yesterday with so many large shipments" he said sheepishly rubbing the back of he's neck.

"Thank God he graced the royals with patience" she said with a bit of humor and a smile, "sure Uncle I can do that for you, when do you need me to leave?" she asked then.

"Actually, right now" he said with smile and handed her a neatly wrapped package. El examined this package which was quite a bit more than a handful and her Uncle had started to walk away before noticing she wasn't following.

"Well come on El" her uncle said and she looked up to follow him off the ship and it wasn't long before she was saddled up and riding off to the royal's estate.

x

Henry called a servant over to him "Has a packaged arrived at all, yesterday or this morning?" he asked them.

"No sire" they replied and Henry wondered how he could have missed this. But when he thought about it, his sons had him preoccupied and then his wife with other things, he grinned gently at the thought of his wife. The point was he was either thinking of something else or too busy not thinking of too much…

El had raced across grassy plains and dirt roads, the package strapped to the side of the saddle; it was covered in a cloth while tucked down in a box like compartment. She slowed after the royal estate came into view and she stared in amazement at how beautiful and big it was, since most of her life was spent on a ship she'd never actually seen a castle before. She loved the sea but she wanted to see more than just the docks of different lands she had never been to. Once she was at the entrance, she hopped off her horse and led the horse through while recalling her Uncle's words, she needed to travel to the side where most things were dropped off by servants or messengers.

When she did get down the slop off to the side of the castle she spotted many other people, mostly men, moving things about. Crates of food and sorts were being ushered inside. She noticed some of the men stop what they were doing as they watched her and she ducked her head more to conceal herself but their stares were probably because they didn't recognize her as she had never been here before. Their stares ended up being brief as they went back to doing their jobs and El sighed before seeing a woman come to the door, seeing her as a well dressed servant or maid in the home.

"Excuse me" she said, her voice slightly deepened, it actually came naturally now and was well played to be posing as younger male of fifteen.

The woman responded with a smile "Yes?" she asked.

"I have a package from across seas to King Henry" El said.

"Oh" a brighter smile displayed across the woman's features "please, bring the package with you" she said, motioning for El to follow.

El looked at her a bit strange; she didn't think she'd be entering the King's home. But a smile crept up as it was quite the treat to even see a little bit of the inside of their home. She followed the woman closely with the package until they were in a well decorated room and she was told to wait before someone else came in the room startling her by coming in at a different door. She watched them as they moved, they had not noticed her yet as their eyes seemed to be stuck reading a book. That was until they stopped and looked up.

Those same familiar teal green colored eyes stared in recognition, spotting her as the young lad he had seen the other day on the ship who had been gawking at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ever After & Then After**

* * *

Ch 2

El couldn't help but flush and tilt her head down so he couldn't see her face, her shoulders a little tense.

"And you are?" his voice deep but it wasn't as loud or filled with agitation as it was when she saw him on the boat last but he stared at her with critical eyes.

She cleared her throat before speaking "I'm from one of the port vessels sire, delivering a package to his majesty the king of France".

"Really?" was his response, dripping with sarcasm. "Were you checked out thoroughly before stepping in to this castle or were you just… let in?" He asked as he began to roam in a manner of interrogation as his eyes never left her.

"Well I-" She began and fidgeted with the package in her hands.

"You will let me see that package that's for my father" he stalked closer and grabbed it from her to look at it closely. She watched shocked and offended by him, as his eyes looked closely at the cloth that covered the package still before unwrapping it carefully. She sighed and her eyes unconsciously went to study his face, a small yet almost unapparent grin was there… but then it softened out with further recognition of what he held. He looked up, catching her starring... _again_.

She blinked and looked somewhere else quickly. "I believe you" was his next words before going to walk off. She looked up surprised with an expression that changed to something short of agitation.

"What?" she said in a soft but sour tone that was barely noticeable.

"I know what it is already, normally we don't have someone walk in father's gifts for mother" he said simply, though he was just messing with her in the beginning because he recognized her as the young man from the ship. Then someone else stepped into the room.

"…Yes, a very nice gentleman was dropping it off" Jacqueline said to King Henry as they stepped in to see that Prince Colin had already intercepted the gift from the young man.

"Ah, Colin! I see you've gotten to the messenger first but it's nothing for you" Henry grinned as he took the gift into his hands from his son before nudging him playfully. Colin grinned softly.

"Of course not, I could see it wasn't…but another gift for mother" he said back a sort of gentleness in his voice now.

"Yes" Henry started before going to look at the delivery boy "Much appreciated" he handed him some coin for taking the time to drop it off.

"Oh no your highness! It's quite alright!" El said abruptly.

"Nonsense, it's perfectly swell that you've delivered it before this afternoon" he turned to walk away. El bowed and scrunched her eyes at how she had frozen and didn't bow beforehand, _stupid!-stupid!_ She screamed in her mind.

"Will you be doing a garden light dinner for her or a surprise trip this time?" Colin bounced back in to the conversation, generally interested.

"No actually I was thinking of taking her on a boat ride this time"

Jacqueline grinned with joy at this.

"How wonderful that will be for your anniversary" she supplied.

"Yes, I thought it would be" Henry said before going to look at El again "and Colin could you make sure that…?" the question stood to be answered by El.

"My name is El your highness" she said with another bow.

"Ah, El finds his way out safely" Henry said with a smile before leaving with Jacqueline.

"Well, come a long" Colin said while turning to the opposite door, she was surprised he didn't mind.

But as they walked the halls, her eyes couldn't help take in everything once more. She got to see such fine furnishings and art for the first time, it was so grand. But it wasn't long before she was outside of the castle again and on her horse heading back to the ship where she called home.

x

Later on that evening Colin and William were saying farewell to their parents as they were off to go sailing on a beautiful ship called the Miranda. Henry was going to give Danielle her present while on the boat.

"I love you Henry" Danielle said as she starred at Henry who had taken a seat next to her while getting in to the carriage. He responded in kind and kissed her while the carriage took off. The two young men who were left behind stood outside to watch carriage until they could not see it any longer.

Once Henry and Danielle made it to the docks they were escorted onto the boat. They would have the entire night with each other out to sea and once morning rose they'd be already docked again, ready to be transported home.

The waves were so calm and the ship rocked gently as the couple was alone in their cabin. Henry walked up to Danielle who was dressed in her night gown and brushing her hair, "I have another gift for you" he told her before opening the box for her. She gasped at its contents and took a hand to touch the jewels. She looked up into his face with slight question.

He took out the cloth that was dressed in jewels so that she may see it more clearly. "The dress is made of the finniest silk and has emeralds and blue diamonds in the embroidery" he told her with a huge smile, he was amused at her expression.

"Oh Henry…" she started a bit breathless "It's beautiful"

"Do you like it?" he asked then, taking a seat on the bed next to her.

"I love it" and she kissed him deeply.

Before they knew it the dress was back in the box and placed safely somewhere else beside the bed area. Henry's hand crept up Danielle's gown as they lay down on the bed, his mouth still tightly locked with hers. Then the rocking movement of the boat grew harsher. Waves started crashing against the ship as lightening cracked the sky and thunder clapped loudly not long after.

"Henry, I think there's something wrong?" she told him as they stopped kissing.

"It's just a storm" he said as he soothed and kissed her again. But it wasn't long until banging was heard on the door. Henry cursed a bit as he stood to answer the door, while Danielle took to covering up.

"What is it?" He asked annoyed.

"The captain has called for everyone to be aware of the sudden storm rolling in your majesty, especially you your highness…" the man said loudly but meekly behind the door, probably hoping that he wasn't going to get in trouble for interrupting something.

Henry sighed inwardly,"Yes, I'm aware of it" he replied in a bit more leveled tone before opening the door slightly and stepping out to speak. "Is there any cause for me to be worried-" The ship suddenly tilted madly, rocking them into the wall. Right after there was a loud crackling noise above them, soon there were voices yelling. The ship mate starred with nerves eyes. "I can't believe this!" Henry said with a tight mouth.

"You both have to come with me your majesty" he told him while holding on to something as the ship kept rocking violently.

"Danielle!" Henry called as he wobbled back into the cabin where she was walking toward the door while trying to get her shoes on. "You heard?" he asked bewildered.

"No but I'm absolutely sure something is wrong" she said as she slipped on her shoe before her husband grabbed her arm and trekked out quickly. The shipmate led them above deck but what met them struck them with further chilling fear.

"Abandon ship!" was yelled as the fires spread across the deck. Adrenalin pumped through everyone's veins at the sudden fire that started from a lantern falling over near barrels of ale. "You need to get to the boat! Hurry!" the shipmate order as they got over to it, Danielle was rushed inside first before the shipmate hurried Henry in to the boat. Another loud explosion was heard, rocking the escape boat. The shipmate clambered in before trying to safely anchor them down, the rope caught on fire. Before they knew it the rope was cut through by the fire and everyone was knocked out of the small boat and dropped out into the ocean waters.

Pieces of the boat floated in the water after another explosion went off. They lost the shipmate that had gotten them to the escape boat. But Henry and Danielle stuck together wave after wave crashed into them, the ship went down finally at the final explosion. The shipmates that had gotten one boat free were sailing toward them, until a large piece of the ship came of nowhere and hit Henry unconscious.

Danielle noticed his absence because she couldn't hear his drowned out voice behind the crashing waves. She turned to see nothing but ocean. Panicking further, she dived under looking through the blurry vision the sea water created for her. And at the last moment she spotted him floating under the water unmoving but she was yanked by the men in the other escape boat. She screamed and even hit one of them to jump back into the water but it was too late she couldn't even see him anymore. They had drifted too far apart.

x

"There's a ship going down out there captain!" yelled a voice. El ran up to the deck and stood next to her uncle. Their ship rocked under the harsh weather.

"What are we going to do?" she yelled as the rain came down hard finally.

"See if there's any stragglers left behind…" her uncle announced, he was sure that was the ship the King had set sail on right before they had set sail themselves. He prayed that the king and the queen had gotten off safely.

x

Danielle sat in the boat with a shipmate's coat around her; she was silent and didn't say anything even after she had set foot upon soar. The weather was dying down slowly but she was escorted into a carriage and taken home immediately.

When she made it home and the boys were notified of her arrival she was still silent until she looked up at her sons and they asked what happened, she couldn't help but break down crying. She told them what happened only after she was able to compose herself, saying that their father was lost somewhere at sea. Saying those words, she couldn't believe that this was happening. He was right there when they pulled her away from grabbing him. She wanted to scream at the image in her mind. Her sons grieved with her as the castle itself seemed to darken with the weather's stormy howling and the rain that hit the window panes.

x

It was dark when he awoke; immersed in water and half way swallowed salted sea water, he swam up. He breathe in air and choked back up water, struggling to breathe as his wind pipes had been halted by the little bit of sea that got in. He found a large piece of furniture from the vessel he had been on only a few moments before and set himself upon it. It supported him well from going under again, drops of rain poured heavily on his head as he looked around. Nothing but ocean was what he saw.

He could hear the soft sound of waves still crashing but then he heard a voice. "Is anyone still out there?" he heard though it sounded distant.

"Here!" he yelled, grabbing tighter to the drift wood he was using to stay afloat. "I'm over here!" It wasn't long before they found him and pulled him from the water.

"Are you alright sir?" a man asked.

"Yes… I think" he said but he felt confused and lost.

"It's good to see you're a live King Henry" said the second man in the boat with them. He paused and looked at them weird.

"Who?" he asked then, bewildered. The two looked at each other with concern before rowing back to the ship and getting King Henry on board.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ever After & Then After**

* * *

Ch 3

El walked in to the captain's cabin where King Henry was sleeping, it was just breaking dawn so she was here to serve him a small bit of food. Holding the tray up she went to close the door, "It's you" she heard and turned, completely caught off guard by his words.

"What?" she said "You remember me?" she asked, having been informed of the King's unfortunate memory loss.

Henry went to sit up and his head throbbed so he nursed it a bit before speaking "I awoke earlier and saw you come in to retrieve something" El's arms noticeably drooped at this; he truly could not remember anything. She walked over the food and placed it in front of him "Something to eat before we enter the shore line your majesty" she told him.

"Majesty, young man?" he said looking up at her male dressed form, "the others had called me _King_ Henry…"

"Yes, you are a King, your majesty" she reinforced to insure him, "you have two sons and a wife" she told him further.

"Do I?" he asked bewildered "Will I be seeing them soon?" he asked gently.

El nodded, "Yes, if there's anything else you need…" she trailed off.

"Wait" he said, swallowing a lump in his throat "please sit and tell me about them" he looked up to her pleading.

"I'm afraid I have not met your wife before your majesty" she told him and didn't want to cause him any distress.

"But you've met my sons?" he hoped, as he looked on into her hazel eyes.

"Yes" she admitted, "I have, but I do not know them very well…" she fidgeted with the side of her pant leg.

"Tell me what you know of them…How old are they?" he asked, seeming to need to know something about his family.

"I'd imagine they're near the same age as me, eighteen perhaps if not a little older, your majesty" he sighed, palming his face. "Is something the matter, are you feeling sick?" she asked quickly, walking closer in concern. It was then she saw him laugh a bit, "Eighteen perhaps years with my sons and I can't even recall they're names…"

El sighed in a bit of relief, "Don't blame yourself for what you couldn't control…You have a rather nasty bump on your head, your highness-"

"Please stop calling me your highness or majesty…Just Henry will do" he told her, giving a friendly smile, his eyes betraying him to show his confusion for the situation.

"As you wish…but I must get back to my duties, we'll be helping you onto shore and to your home shortly" she told him before leaving the room.

x

They arrived at the king's estate when the sun was still shyly coming up into the sky. Henry was nervous as he was guided to the front of the glorious home with El and her Uncle Ben by his side. Inside was his family, and he could not remember their faces, or their names, he turned to El once more. "What are their names?" he asked quietly, to keep it between the two of them.

She went about telling him of his wife name first and then went on to tell him about his twin sons. Though she then realized that she knew the exact physical differences between them only having seen them a couple times since she came to France. She also never imagined such things as this would happen; it made her feel as though it was some kind of adventure though it wasn't a happy occasion. She breathed a quiet sigh as she witnessed Henry's wife stroll out of the beautiful doors of their home and come racing toward them with her sons, her haste describing the earnest need within her to see her husband.

The queen stopped short as she saw the confusion in Henry's eyes and only gently took his hand to guide him in with before she turned to acknowledge both El and Ben with a soft nod. "Join us won't you" she said waiting for their reply.

"Of course, my lady" Uncle Ben replied, giving a gentleman's bow while El mimicked. It was El's second time entering their home but now on a little less joyful circumstance, yet the return of Danielle's husband was something she or their sons could not have asked more for. Danielle having been informed of Henry's condition knew he couldn't remember her but she awaited further news from the royal physician as she had their guests attended to.

El sat rigid on the beautifully comfortable sofa, not making any eye contact with anyone, she couldn't help feeling some of Danielle's stress as she sat across from the beautiful queen who sat next to the dark haired woman called Jacqueline. "Everything will be alright" El piped up as she took in the sight of Danielle's pretty red hair, the very same copper shades that called attention on her sons heads. Her head had been bowed in her thoughts before it titled up at El's words. She smiled softly, "I know it will" she voiced weakly, ensuring it to herself with verbal acknowledgement.

When Danielle stood with Jacqueline all the men stood with them including El when the physician came into the room. The older man with round glasses walked closer to Danielle to speak with her. She smiled as the physician took one of her hands and continued his gentle words. El caught a few words, such as 'slowly' 'mindful' and 'include', in the end he said Henry was physically alright.

El breathed in clearly, it was good news. She then looked over at their sons both wearing worried expressions. El couldn't help but look them over, as they were obvious twins yet they carried distinct differences. Colin and Will both stood almost a full head taller than her and though she couldn't tell underneath the royal décor of clothing, they seemed to match in build also. Their hair was only a slightly different shade then the others, Prince Will having the lighter shade. But it was the teal green eyes of Colin that made her look away, instantly realizing she had been staring way too long.

"Thank you doctor" Danielle said as she went to give the physician a quick hug of appreciation before she went in alone to the room where her husband was. El had her head down; she was sure that Colin's eyes were still firmly on her. She clenched her teeth to keep from fidgeting, softly pursing her lips and scolding herself for looking too long.

"Forgive her majesty, she is most concerned with her husband" Jacqueline said with a soft smile as she addressed them, "but you must stay-" she further stated before one of the boys cut in.

"Yes, our mother wishes to thank you for the return of her husband." Colin said his voice strong, gaze switching from El to her Uncle Ben, "As it was your ship that saved him from the endless sea". Will smiled to them and bowed gently in appreciation "please excuse me" he told them as he too went to see their father. Colin's eyes moved to observe El once more but then finally fell from the young lad; he seemed none too happy about something.

Jacqueline spoke once more "Please, make yourselves comfortable, we will have some rooms-" Her Uncle cut in, she knew he would "I'm sorry madam, but I must respectfully decline her majesty our further presence as it would hinder our business along the sea." He bowed, El mirroring him, "Forgive us, but if his or her majesty need anything else I- we… will try to accommodate them."

"Yes, of course, surly you are a busy man captain" Colin said then before the door attached to the other room opened, it was Henry walking out with Danielle at his side.

"Surly you can offer us a one night, dinner and anything else we can offer to you in our appreciation, perhaps coin" Henry said and he heard Danielle whisper his name in a little shock. Danielle stepped forward.

"We can offer you coin" she said reassuringly "but there is no price that can ever repay the deed you've done in bringing him back home to us." She walked closer to the guests her face gentle "please stay a one night, we will try to figure out a better way of showing our thanks to you" she said softly with a beautiful smile, directing her gaze from El's uncle to the young lad's slightly bowed head. El had not chanced looking up again completely while Colin was still in the room, something about him made her feel uncomfortable.

"You are too kind your majesties" the captain said in another bow, he sighed when straightening with further reply, "We will stay a one night but I am sorry I must only be present for the dinner, I have many shipments and filing to attend to but El will stay" the captain said turning his gaze on El's still bent down head, "until I return." El let her gaze turn to her Uncle, worry and shock written in her eyes. But his eyes said she'll be fine, there was truly nothing to feel unsafe about, yet El knew she would have to be under close supervision at all times while in the King's home, this possibly meant speaking and entertaining with her majesty and her sons alone for hours no doubt. She didn't feel comfortable with that, not completely.

She watched as her uncle left and then was left with the princes in the end. She was after all around the princes ages, it would be quite well that she hung out with them for the time being-despite her discomfort. She had been around men all her life, yet prince Colin made her nervous. Prince William though made her smile, ebbing away her nervousness with his brother. He had an enchanting and infectious smile she noted, they were both handsome but she made sure to keep a tight rein on her small attraction for the brothers. She didn't need the added attention if anything was misunderstood.

"So me and my brother" Will said further as she walked with them, "had planned to go out for a swim today, since your with us we figured you could join us" he told El. But El's face turned worried, her eyes widening at the idea of joining the princes for a swim, she felt the faintness of heat rise to her cheeks. She went in to decline but was cut off by Prince Colin, "Will" he began "I think it might be best if we forget the idea of leaving out for a while, being as we should stay close to our parents in their time of need." He noted with eyes on his brother, El almost sighed gratefully for Colin's words. But William frowned, it was rare when they had guests more around their age, but he knew Colin was right.

"Of course, sorry, I'm sure we can find something else to do until lunch" he said. But El didn't want a reminder of how early in the day it was and once again her relief faded. "How about a board game… El, was it?" William asked then.

"Yes-" she cleared her throat as the tone came up a little high and soft "yes" she repeated more clearly and deeper. She followed the princes to a nice size room that had a few bookshelves, a table near a window and a nice sofa for lounging in the middle of the room. El looked down at the carpet that sat under the sofa, a beautifully printed rounded rug; she couldn't believe she had the pleasure of enjoying their home this way. Prince Colin went off to find a book and El eyed him gently since his back was turned. Will who was setting up a game of chess on the table near the window turned to El noticing his quizzical look toward his brother. He immediately went to intercept him.

"You play chess don't you?" he asked first dragging those beautiful hazel eyes to him.

"Yes" El responded. She could remember all those times she played with her uncle, they were both fairly matched in the intellectual thinking game.

She followed William over to the table before taking a seat opposite of him, she stared at the marble chess pieces in front of her. The set was so beautiful. She had the black marble pieces while Will had the white, both sets had gold trimmed into their little statue bodies. "Don't mind my brother..." William piped up, as he glanced across the table, the light of the slowly rising sun entering through the window to hit both their eyes. She swallowed as his seemed to glow, such a magnificent blue, under his lightly copper colored hair. God, he was beautiful. Immediately she looked back down at the chess pieces and took a deep breathe through her nostrils.

"Why do you say such, he is pleasant" El said, William barked with laughter at the words. Colin only looked over for a moment at the noise before looking back into a book and walked over to the sofa to sit.

"Mmhm, I can tell you're nervous, you must relax El. And it is no secret my brother can be quite intimidating to some," he said with mirth. El sighed at this, she hadn't realized it was so obvious that she was uncomfortable but gave no further reply.

William smiled as they started the game, and continued to chat with El.

In the back of Colin's mind, he couldn't help but allow himself to listen in at times as he was, admittedly to himself, curious about the young man. But he cursed himself twice in the past for having thought the young man had rather soft features for a boy. When he had looked closely at El, it was hard not to get caught up the wide gray eyes that were framed by long eye-lashes-it almost irked him. The boy would grow into stronger features eventually though, after all he was only... Actually he couldn't recall the boy's age, as it was never mentioned. Colin took a casual glance at El before landing he's eyes back at he's book. He has noticed other things about the boy though. He's posture was bad and even at times awkward, as he always seemed to curl his shoulders in some instead of standing up completely straight and erect as a man should. His small body seemed scrawny under his array of baggy clothing and wore a hat to cover his short unruly dark hair. But it wasn't these things that made him curious, it was the way he always caught the boy staring, it was strange and even unnerving. It made Colin question El's interests. He made Colin uneasy even with himself.

"So, your ship travels to the Americas?" William asked.

"Yes" El chirped as William made his move. She wondered softly if she'd be playing chess all day yet supposed it was better than seeing the princes half nude playing in water. She mindfully cursed the thought for popping an imagine in her mind.

"Have you seen the lands of the Americas or only the docks?" William asked further, completely curious.

"I'm afraid I have very little memories of being on shore…" she admitted while contemplating her next move. William's eyes were on El now though.

"You mean you've lived most of your life on a ship?" William questioned, astonished, yet he supposed it was only because of El's job.

"Yes" El said shortly, only taking a quick peek up to William's eyes.

"Wow" he said not taking his eyes off El, "what's it like living on a boat?"

"It's…" she searched for the word "comfortable" she was looking for a word more knowledgeable but settled for less "when the sea isn't ragging of course." She said further and William nodded his head in understanding as he then went to study the board.

"How old were you when you joined the ship?" They heard come from the cream colored sofa, Colin's face turned slightly toward them, his side profile showing.

"I was nine years old" El said toward the sofa so her voice would travel toward Colin. "My parents had died when I was that age, and my father's brother took me in, I didn't actually start any duties around the ship until I was thirteen," she informed him further.

"And what age are you now?" he probed further, his tone of voice sent a soft shiver up her spine. "Seventeen…" she almost whispered "I'll be turning eighteen next week".

"Really, you must stay so we can celebrate it!" William offered, his cheery nature floating towards her. El returned his infectious nature with a soft smile.

"I'm sure El would not want to be kept from his duties longer than expected," Colin said turning his face forward again as he went back to the book in his hands. William shot the back of his head a sideways glare, he knew Colin was being a little colder to the boy then was necessary but didn't know what was causing it.

"He's right; I most likely won't even be here much longer, surely not long enough for my birthday" El said, aiding Colin's words. The door to the room swung open, a maid came to announce that lunch was served and that they'd be having it outside.

x

As the day ebbed on it seemed it went slowly for El, her continued company of the boys kept her on her toes. At lunch they had triangular shaped cut chicken sandwiches with grapes and enjoyed the clear blue skies as the sun had finally made its way into its center. After that she joined them to their fencing class. She watched the two boys spare with each other, each wearing a ivory outfit for the sport, their feet dancing across the floor as they went at it. She was captivated by their stance and back and forth dance, the clanking noise of the fencing swords their music. She swallowed a lump as her eyes took in the sight of their leg muscles flexing under the fabric they wore, firm and toned. She had looked away, cursing her uncle for leaving her here.

"Do you know how to fence, El?" she heard and turned her head at the sound of William's lightly tired yet gentle voice. Her bum was still firmly seated on the stony floor, her back pressed to the wall. "No" she said, she had never even seen fencing before until now. His brother Colin's jabbed him in the center of his chest for breaking he's attention on the exercise, winning that round.

William laughed, "Well come here, no sense in having you here if you don't learn anything" he beamed. El hesitated before standing and walking over to William, her face lightly flushed but was hidden under her hat. He handed her his fencing sword. It was light, she noted as she idly looked at the slender sword. He came up behind her taking her hand, surprising her as he went to try and position her correctly. Colin simply stood straight and stared; she could not-to her greatest concern-see his face. Feeling William lightly behind her, she was sure her cheeks were red as she clenched her teeth together in concentration as she listened to Will's instructive voice. When he had finally finished about how to parry and block, moving her arm to give her a feel of it Colin came forward in a ready stance as he had his sword up and he came forward without any other warning, El blocked. Her heart was pounding now. Hazel worried eyes focused intently on Colin. William seemed to call to Colin, trying to tell him to take it easy since El didn't have any gear on but Colin seemed to ignore him.

El breathed deeply as Colin parried further, backing her up until her back met the wall. An angry look over came her worried features at Colin's aggression toward her. She herself could not understand his motive.

"Colin!" William said with a stronger and upset tone, finally capturing his attention. Colin's expression changed under his mask as he became aware of his actions then and pulled down his fencing sword not furthering his advance upon El.

El breathed a shaky sigh, her breathing a little heavy.

"Excuse me" Colin said as he moved to step out of the room, leaving William and El behind.

William turned to El, "Could you wait here just a second, I will be right back" he told him before going after his brother.

Once prince William caught up with he's brother, he tugged on Colin's left arm. "What is the matter with you?" he asked eyeing his brother as they stood in the middle of the hallway. Colin pulled his fingers through his hair, not looking his brother in the eyes, mouth drawn in a straight line. William continued to wait, holding his brother there, not letting him go.

"I'm sorry" Colin said finally, eyes on William now. "I didn't mean to… act the way I did" he told him further. William's expression softened and he sighed.

"Then why did you?" he asked, really wondering about his brother's behavior. As William liked El and he didn't seem like a bad person. Colin contemplated telling his brother he's thoughts, as he knew what was frustrating him. They didn't keep many secrets between themselves and he finally decided that this was something that he could in fact tell his twin even it was a little odd. Colin leaned forward to whisper his thoughts to his brother.

William paused, blinking a few times and then blushed at his brother's words.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **I simply want to apologize to readers who have been waiting for this story update, I haven't been in the mood much for writing and life in general has been kind of time consuming. But I am glad to write more as I re-read this and have had some favs on this story so I shall continue. Thanks everyone~ =)

**Ever After & Then After**

* * *

Ch 4

El fidgeted as she waited in the fencing room, still debating Prince Colin's actions, she wasn't sure what she might have done or said to make him act the way he did towards her. But the longer she waited the more she wanted to find them and try to apologize.

x

William looked in his brother's eyes, he was perfectly serious. "You're sure?" he had to ask, Colin sighed and looked away. "Yes" he told him, feeling confident in he's thoughts. William's blush disappeared, as he thought it over. "Well…" he started but stopped as he heard footsteps coming.

El was coming down the hall, the small lad walked right up to Colin and breathed deeply, fixing those hazel eyes on Colin's teal ones before saying "I apologize if I have offended you in any way, Prince Colin." William's eyebrows shot up before he looked to his brother. He could see his brother's jaw flex, "You've done nothing to offend me" he said tightly before going to leave. William noted that El looked upset and perhaps confused, the boy's fist balled up in frustration.

She spent the rest of the day with only William; Colin did not make another appearance. William had her laughing most of the day though but she knew he was just trying to take her mind of the aspect of his brother. But it still lingered, there was no way she could ignore the fact that he was, or at least, seemed to be opposed to her presences in some way. Her uncle had made it back just a little before dinner was served and noticed the emotion pouring from her so he instinctively took her somewhere private to speak with her.

"Everything alright?" he asked, seeing the discomfort and how upset she looked.

"Yes I'm fine" she turned from him, not really wanting to talk about what happened but he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and edged on.

"Come now, I can see you are not fine" he told her.

"I…" she started to say, considering her words carefully "I seemed to have offended one of the princes-I do not know what I have done wrong. And he denies that I have offended him…" she told her uncle, still trying to debate it out herself.

He allowed a small smile to grace his lips, "Is that all?" he asked, coming to stand in front of her. "You need not worry if he says he has not been offended by your presences" her Uncle Ben told her, she sighed. "He is probably just worried about his father" he reassured, taking her shoulders and holding her firmly but gently against him. "Come, we shouldn't keep them waiting" he said then, leading her out of the quiet comfort of the study room they were in.

x

El sat observing her plate of food, her eyes had gone once in curiosity to Colin and to her he seemed in deep thought-his face pointedly serious. Even though her uncle's reasoning might have been the explanation of the prince's rough behavior something still bugged her about his actions; after all wasn't royalty supposed to act more…mature? She flinch at the sudden sound of someone coughing, it was King Henry. "William tells me your birthday is next week, you are turning eighteen?" he asked, eyes on her. She could still see his unease. He shouldn't feel that way she thought to herself.

She smiled softly before replying "yes, you're majesty" leaving in the formality as she wouldn't dare address him in any other way in front his family. He nodded once before the silence began to settle in once more at the dinner table. She could clearly hear the soft clinking of the forks meeting the plates and even every once in a while hear the soft breathing of the one's sitting closest to her.

"I thought it would be wonderful if he could stay a while longer and celebrate his birthday with us" William finally piped up. El noticed the look Colin gave him before he looked away, his teal eyes settling on her for a moment.

Colin could still remember how the boy's cheeks turned an innocent shade of red at his brother's administrations earlier in the fencing room, how innocent but determined his looks were as he was given instruction by William. He could bear it no longer at that moment, his distaste for the boy, and he merely acted out of frustration. He wanted El gone.

"Perhaps we can work something out with the captain, I noticed that El must be rather close to you?" Danielle asked as she looked between the both of them.

"Yes, El is my nephew" Ben told her as he took a short glance at El. Which El had opted to bow her head further to hid her face since she had became the subject of conversation at the dinner table. They went on about El and how she became a working sailor on board the ship with her uncle. Danielle further shared things about her sons, some things that El had already come to know. Like how they both enjoy ships but it was William that was more fascinated with the sea and sailing though he'd never been sailing on a ship personally and how Colin was the more serious one of the two.

"May I be excused" Colin said as he stood up to leave, El watched him as his eyes were on her briefly before looking at his mother and his father at the head of the table.

"Of course Colin" Danielle said eying her son with a bit of worry; she'd have to speak with him about this. Colin dipped his head in a bow before his final flee.

El knew he left because of her, she was certain now that this had nothing to do with his father. Something else was bothering him and it was starting to irritate her as well.

"May I also be excused…?" El asked, everyone looking up in wonder but a silent nod was given before she fled as well.

x

Colin walked briskly down the hall, heading toward the library; it was only once he was inside and fell on the sofa that he let out a loud sigh of some sort of relief. But his troubles were not over, as El saw him go into the same room that they had been inside earlier that day. She followed him as quickly but as silently as possible, trying to get up the nerve to confront him on his own all the while. Her heart was pounding as she stepped closer to the door and peaked in.

She spotted him relaxed on the sofa, head thrown back almost as if he had fallen asleep there already. She drew in a breath as she pushed open the door and stepped in. His head popped up immediately to see who it was…he said nothing as he recognized El. The only lighting in the room at that moment was the moon lighting coming from the window.

"What is your problem?" Colin heard. It was said in low bitter voice and to her amazement didn't sound like her at all under this male tone. But it was to be expected, was it not? She was irritated by this man's behavior and demanded it to be explained. As she starred at his slack poster seated on the sofa, she was distraught at not being able to see his face and squinted a little. It was harder to see him since the lighting through the window was right behind the sofa, he was drowned in darker shades of blue then she was. When he still said nothing back she was beginning to get even anger until he finally went to stand.

Colin walked briskly toward El. The young man wore a confused worried face before slight surprise over took his strangely effeminate features. The door clicked close as he bumped into it, and his eyes could finally see Colin's before he dipped his head to the side of his face. "If it is not obvious enough that y_ou_ are my problem" he told him before backing off a bit.

" But I never meant to offend you," he replied softly, determined to resolve the issue between them. Colin could now make out the small details of the boy's face at their close proximity though it was still hazed by the darkness of the room. As El was shadowed by his much stronger and taller body which blocked the main light coming from the window. But even so, he could still clearly see those wide eyes that captured attention when struck by light. Colin thought that by this age now the boy would have grown into a much more masculine air yet he's features were so soft and feminine, it basically confused him. Perhaps he was holding onto he's youth, sometimes that happens with boys surely...but that didn't explain the young lad's behavior. The way he blushed and acted around him and he's brother. Yes, he was certain about what he told he's brother earlier. There was no doubt the boy had some kind crush on the both of them... El liked other men.

There was a knock on the door which made El jump and Colin backed off not noticing the way he had been getting closer to El while administering his calculating stare during he's closer observation.

"Colin? El? Are you in there?" he heard mumbled through the door, it was just his brother. Even better, he thought.

"Yes" he replied to his brother as he took El's arm and pulled him away from the door to let his brother open it. He quickly let go of young man though as if he had just realized he touched something hot.

"Is everything okay?" William asked as he cautiously stepped in, eying the both of them.

"Of course, why wouldn't they be?" Colin said and continued, "I'll be heading off to bed now, good night" he told to them both. He gave El one last look before leaving there almost as quickly as he had from the dining room table.

"El" William called to her and she turned to focus on him "there's been a room prepared for you, your uncle says you can stay for two weeks." El looked stunned, not saying a word before excusing herself from him to go see her uncle.

x

King Henry paced inside his bedroom, here he was waiting for his wife to come to bed and he was worried…Why should he be worried! He paced one more time across the room before he heard her come from behind her changing room wall. She wore a beautiful bed gown that was the color of her eyes. It came down to her ankles but showed off her collar bone and long lean arms. But they did not hold his attention as it was her eyes that held him. He realized he knew the color of her eyes as a soft hazel green. And that he knew the shape of her face and the feel of her hair as he touched it with a silent recognition. Danielle took his hand in hers, "Henry" she whispered with question, a smile wanting to come to her face as she waited.

"I feel ashamed that I can't remember our times together" he said and she softly sighed, sadly looking away. Henry grabbed her chin to look at him, "But I would love to remember…and be the man you once knew" Danielle held his hand to her face, feeling the warmth pouring from it.

"You are him still" she said before turning to kiss him. Henry felt at peace as they're lips met. Somewhere deep in his mind had been brewing with thoughts yet this simple physical interaction between them held it at bay, silencing them all together. When she softly broke away to look at him and his eyes opened to stare back her in wonder, she was sure he was slowly coming back to her.

x

El caught up to her uncle as he was about to leave her behind to spend two God awful weeks with the royals, her greatest agitation the teal eyed prince. He turned when she called him, his steps halted on the stony grovel of the castle entrance way. The night was coming as the sun was setting.

"How can you be comfortable with leaving me here for two weeks!" she almost shrieked, but it came out in a hissing whisper as she did not want anyone to hear their conversation. The carriage her uncle had taken to get here was back to take him to his ship. He sighed, tired, but not of her. It just has been a long two days and the following ones will be longer since he'll be missing a crew member. But he thought to himself about this, that it would be good for her. As he didn't want Ella to spend the rest of her life on a ship, though he would've soon or later kicked her off of it so she can have a normal life. One that would be spent with a decent man and hopefully she'd have some children. But the life of a ship mate was no way for a woman to go about her merry life especially his niece! And her dressing as boy, well, he only allowed it because it was the easiest way to get her on board with very little hassle. He wanted to be there for her when her parent's passed away and completely, Ella becoming a crew member was the only way to keep her up underneath of him so he could properly take care of his brother's little daughter. But of course she was not so little anymore…

He sighed, "Eleanor Ballatyne" he whispered. It had been a while since she heard her full name and knew immediately that he was about to tell her something important. But she couldn't imagine that anything good could come of this. Her staying here for one day was bad enough. Yet she waited in obedience to hear what her uncle had to say while her nerves took hold of her and she began to play with the seams of her pant legs.

"I have been raising you for nine years now" he began and his eye glittered with joy as he continued, "eight wonderful years that I have no doubt my brother would cherish as much as I do." She looked down at the mention of her father and couldn't help but remember the image of her parents dying slowly in their bed from a deadly sickness. She squeezed her eyes shut. He grabbed her small delicately rounded chin and lifted it so that she was looking at him. "But I don't want you to have a life only filled with the sea's songs and stories, there's so much out there that you haven't been able to grasp under my careful eyes." He told her, she felt her eyes slightly watering, it was almost like a goodbye. She knew it wasn't but it felt like one. She went to say something but was stopped by him, "It'll be alright, I know you will be because you're resourceful, and you'll be with excellent company. The king and queen of France will no doubt take care of you while you are away from me."

She hugged him, her embrace was fast and tight, she didn't want to stay here. Not away from the only person she knew, who she trusted. He was about to leave to somewhere she could not reach him. He hugged her back, his colossus arms around her strong yet lithe frame. She trembled lightly, not ready to let go but she knew she must or else take time away from her uncle's travel time.

"I will miss you, little El" he patted her head as if she was still nine and sobbing up a storm.

"I will miss you too Uncle Ben" she wiped away a tear that found its way out of her watery eyes. He turned to leave, getting in the carriage and before she knew it he was gone.


End file.
